Clara
Clara '''is the Guardian Fairy of Healing. She is also one of the Miraclix Club and a former student of Alfea College for Fairies. She is entitled as "The Healer of Miraclix" Personality Profile Like a traditional princess, Clara is polite and modest. Her kind-hearted and gentle nature makes people feel more comfortable and put a smile on their face. But deep inside, she wants to become stronger and more courageous like the others. Although she has a calm and nice personality, she at times gets very angry at her enemies which can cause her to act quickly and show a more agressive side of herself. Appearance Clara has long blackish-blue hair, light blue eyes and coco skin. Civillian Her civillian outfit consists of a long white dress with frills along with a pink bow, a long-sleeved pink jacket top, and brown boots. Winx Her Winx outfit is a pink tank top, shorts, boots and arm braces. She has heart shaped wings with pink insides and pink lining. Her hair is a bun with the rest of the hair worn down. Charmix Her Charmix is a pink bird-like pin with a purple crystal. The acessory to go with it is a purple crystal-like waist bag. Enchantix Her Enchantix outfit is a purple top and shorts with pink ruffles hanging from the top rim of her shirt, and a pink ruffled belt around her waist. She has purple barefoot sandals with pink jewels and pink arm gloves. Her choker is pink with a purple crystal-like fairy dust bottle surrounded by a purple diamond. Her wings are heart shaped, with pink edges, purple insides and purple gems hanging from the side of her wings. Her hair is pulled into a high side ponytail. Believix Her Believix outfit is a purple one piece dress with a pink flowing frilly skirt. Under the skirt is a purple frill. Her dress is held up by a pink crystal like brooch with purple ribbons coming out. She wears purple and pink gloves and boots, but her boots have purple crystal like hearts on them. She has white stockings that are layered by her boots. Her wings are curved and colored purple with pink lining and a pink spiral pattern. Her hair is extended into two buns but her hair is still out. Sophix Her Sophix outfit is a green tube top under a grass-like purple top. She wears a pale green grass skirt with a purple belt. Her shoes are purple wedges with pale green straps winding up to her knee where they turn to a pale green ruffle. She has purple gypsy sleeves. She dons a purple choker. Her hair is the same as her Believix. Lovix Her Lovix outfit is a purple-one peice dress with a pink fluffy skirt. Under the skirt is another purple fluffy skirt. her dress is held up by a pink fluffy-like brooch with purple ribbons coming out. She wears purple and pink fluffy-like gloves and boots, and her purple crystal-like hearts turn to fluffy-like hearts on her boots. She has white stockings that are layered by her boots. Her wings are curved and colored purple with a pink lining. Her wings are less sparklier, and has a white glow surrounding it. Her hair is the same as her Believix hair. Harmonix Her Harmonix outfit consists of a purple top with a broken detailing and a pink ruffle. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is pink. Behind her skirt is a purple veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes, with broken detailling to match her top. Her shoes are simillar to her Enchantix, but have purple and pink ribbons wrapping around her legs up to her thighs with purple wedge heels. Her hair is in a high ponytail on the right side of her head. Sirenix Her Sirenix outfit consists of a purple one-sleeve one-strap mermaid skin top that has pink wave holes and a pink ruffled skirt. Under the skirt she dons purple leggings and pink ruffles on the back of her leggings made to look like fins. She has a pink ribbon tied around her right arm from her shoulder to wrist. Her hair is in pigtails with pink streaks. Her wings are seashell-shaped and fade from pink to purple, and have a pink border. When underwater, her hair is periwinkle with pink streaks. Magical Abilities Clara's powers revolve around healing, but despite this, some of her attacks are close combat and are effective. However, one Enchantix spell is effective and can highly damage herself from doing this spell called '''Restore Ex Machina. This spell revives a fallen teammate to full health, however by doing so, Clara takes full damage and faints. And because of her taking severe damage, this could possibly risk her own health. Curiosities *'Birthday: '''January 8 *'Astrological Sign: 'Dryad *'Favorite Color: 'Purple *'Favorite Hobby: 'Dancing *'Ideal Boyfriend: 'Kyle *'Best Friend: 'Trinity *'Favourite Movies: 'Romantic Comedies *'Loves: 'Reading *'Hates: 'Cleaning *'Favourite Music: 'Hip-hop *'Favourite Spell: '''Returning Pain Gallery